Pocałunek bezdusznego
by Silver Sailor Ganymede
Summary: Nienawidzisz ciemności. Kiedyś była twoim domem, twoim azylem, teraz jest niczym więcej jak otaczającym cię zewsząd bezdennym cierpieniem, w którym zostałeś uwięziony.


Pocałunek bezdusznego  
Autor — Silver Sailor Ganymede  
Tłumaczenie – Medea

Nienawidzisz ciemności. Kiedyś była twoim domem, twoim azylem, teraz jest niczym więcej jak otaczającym cię zewsząd bezdennym cierpieniem, w którym zostałeś uwięziony. Ciemność przesłania ci oczy, więc nic nie widzisz; w podobny sposób robił to on, pan ciemności, kiedy byłeś jeszcze wolny.

Czujesz w kościach przejmujące zimno, ale nie zwracasz na to uwagi; gorszy chłód krąży w powietrzu, chłód demonów w czerni, tych bezdusznych, twoich strażników — dementorów.

Zamykasz oczy; nawet to zdaje się światłem w porównaniu do ciemności, którą widzisz, gdy pozostają otwarte. Dopiero teraz przejrzałeś, dopiero teraz dostrzegasz, co zrobiłeś źle, choć nie możesz zobaczyć niczego innego. Nie powinieneś był za nim podążać, teraz to wiesz. Pokazali ci wszystko, co zrobiłeś źle, oczywiście, że pokazali; przywrócili ci wszystkie najgorsze wspomnienia. To jest właśnie kara dla uwięzionych w Azkabanie.

Wytknęli ci każdy twój błąd, ale Ministerstwo i tak cię nie uwolni. Nienawidzisz ich nawet bardziej, niż nienawidziłeś wcześniej, nawet gdy grozi ci utrata resztek poczytalności. Nienawidzisz ich polityki, ideałów zagrażających każdej istocie twojego świata, ale przede wszystkim nienawidzisz ich hipokryzji. Oczywiście on też był hipokrytą — ale nie w takim stopniu jak Ministerstwo. Twierdzili, że on jest zły i że wszyscy inni są źli tylko ze względu na ich poglądy. Nie zaprzeczasz, że źle postąpiłeś i że jego intencje nie były dobre, ale od kiedy to Ministerstwo ma prawo głosić takie moralitety? W końcu czy zamykanie ludzi pod strażą najbardziej przerażających ze wszystkich ciemnych istot i doprowadzanie ich do szaleństwa za przekonania nie jest zbrodnią w takim samym stopniu jak te, które oni popełnili? Oczywiście, że jest, ale Ministerstwo nie widzi tego w ten sposób, o ile w ogóle cokolwiek widzi.

Ciemność twoich oczu przechodzi od zwykłej, nieciekawej szarości do natarczywego odcienia krwi. Światło zostało wpuszczone do Azkabanu, do twojej celi; to może oznaczać tylko jedno… Wkrótce spotka cię coś gorszego od śmierci. Zrogowaciałe dłonie chwytają twoje kruche kości, siniaczą twoje słabe ciało, rozrywają i tak już zniszczone szaty. Stawiają cię na nogi, otwierasz oczy. Wciąż są istotami ludzkimi, choć w rzeczywistości raczej potworami o ludzkich kształtach; ci sługusi Ministerstwa przybyli, by zapewnić ci los, na który najwidoczniej zasługujesz.

Zatrzaskują za tobą drzwi celi i wloką cię na spotkanie z przeznaczeniem. Słyszysz mrożący krew w żyłach krzyk i zwierzęce jęki, zastanawiasz się, skąd dochodzą. Nagle zdajesz sobie sprawę, że twoje gardło drze się i krwawi, i że to swój własny głos słyszysz. Jeden z twoich katów uderza cię w twarz, by cię uciszyć, ale nie czujesz tego. Już niczego nie czujesz; niczego oprócz chłodu, który osadzili w twojej duszy.

Wchodzisz do pokoju, jesteś oślepiony. Pomieszczenie wypełnia światło i nie ma znaczenia, jak mdłe im się wydaje — dla ciebie jest to światło zarówno raju, jak i piekła. To ostatnie światło, jakie widzisz. Popychają cię na krzesło na środku pokoju i zauważasz, jak zdziwieni są, że prawie nie stawiasz im oporu. Łańcuchy owijają się wokół twoich rąk, podobnie jak niegdyś wąż, któremu służyłeś. Nie możesz się poruszyć i wiesz, że nigdy już nie będziesz mógł poruszyć się świadomie, ale nie obchodzi cię to; być może jednak zasłużyłeś na ten los, być może takie było twoje przeznaczenie i nieważne, kto wygrał.

Dostrzegasz go, dementora w ciemnych szatach i o zniszczonej skórze podobnej do skóry trupa. Jego zniekształcona dłoń sięga w twoją stronę i dotyka cię; powinno cię to odrzucić, ale nie odrzuca — przecież nic już nie czujesz. Pochyla nad tobą swoją zakapturzoną twarz i po raz pierwszy, a zarazem ostatni widzisz dokładnie, jak wygląda. Zbliża się do twojej głowy i zamyka twoje usta w swoich własnych. Spodziewałeś się, że poczujesz smak rozkładającego się mięsa i rozdzierający ból, gdy będzie odbierał ci duszę, ale nie poczułeś; przed oczami widzisz po prostu każdy swój zły uczynek, każdy błąd, który urósł do rangi katastrofy. Wtedy to sobie uświadamiasz; mylili się, dementorzy nie pozbawiają ludzi dusz. Mącą im we wspomnieniach i uczuciach tak bardzo, że ci zamykają się w sobie, w swoim własnym wnętrzu. Stamtąd nie ma ucieczki…

Opadasz na krzesło. Nie widzisz już niczego, tylko swoje własne, powtarzające się w kółko wspomnienia. Z oddali słyszysz głos, tak słaby, że nie wydaje ci się rzeczywisty.

Więzień otrzymał pocałunek dementora, sprawa zostaje w końcu zamknięta.

Severus Snape mógł się wydawać zobojętniały, ale nigdy nie przypuszczałem, że będzie w stanie podnieść głowę przed dementorem — odezwał się inny głos. — Zupełnie jakby nigdy niczego nie czuł.

Cóż, wiem tylko, że na pewno już nigdy niczego nie poczuje.

Wiedziałeś, że ktokolwiek to powiedział, miał rację; już nigdy niczego nie poczujesz, nigdy. Ale kim był Severus Snape?

W szaleństwie nawet twoje własne imię cię opuściło.


End file.
